Plantilla:DYK/CHOICES
...que la actriz de voz de Cortana, Jen Taylor, hace la voz de Zoey en el juego Left 4 Dead? ...que el Inquisidor se puede ver atacando mientras usa dos armas? ...que Toha 'Sumai era el verdadero padre de Usze ‘Taham, pero no tuvo que criar a 'Taham porque la madre de 'Taham ya estaba casada con un mercader? ...que Halopedia, originalmente conocida simplemente como "Halo Wiki," se inicio el 4 de Noviembre del 2004 como un proyecto del usuario AgentSeethroo y varios miembros de su clan? ...que Miranda Keyes tiene el numero siete marcado en su mejilla? ...que no hay Zealots en Halo 3? ...que en el Final Legendario de Halo 3 hay una galaxia a la derecha de nosotros? ...que la cuenta de muertes en Campaña de Halo 3'ha superado la poblacion total de la Tierra actual? ...que Sierra 117 y Floodgate son las unicas dos misiones de la campaña de 'Halo 3 que no muestran o un Lanzamisiles o un Fuel Rod Cannon? ...que se colocaron dialogos de texto humoristicos en el programa de Halo 2? ...que Lockout es poseido por el Fantasma de Lockout? ...que todo el personal permanente abordo de los Prowler de la UNSC sirven en el Cuerpo de Prowlers de la UNSC? ...que Bungie creo una broma del 1ro de Abril llamada Pimps at Sea (Chulos en el Mar)? ...que una criatura llamada el Flood Juggernaut esta en la programacion de Halo 2, aunque se borro de la version final del juego? ...que Rifle No Lineal Anti-Vehiculos Grindell/Galileian Modelo 6 es el nombre oficial del "Laser Spartan"? ...que un misterioso personaje ha publicado informacion oficial no autorizada de Halo en Bungie.net y Halo.Bungie.Org? ...que el poder de impacto de la Calavera es igual al poder del disparo de una escopeta? ...que cuando un Brute Chieftain es infectado por el Flood, su armadura se volvera azul? ...que se puede encontrar una variante Hereje de Banshee puede ser encontrada en el ultimo nivel de Halo 2? ...que el motor virtual de Halo tambien fue usado en un juego llamado Stubbs el Zombie que salio para la Macintosh? ...que el Rifle de Plasma en Halo 3 tiene la misma velocidad de disparo que el Rifle de Plasma Brute de Halo 2? ...que en las modificaciones de Halo 2, Cortana tiene animaciones para algunas armas, como el Rifle de Plasma? ...que un misterioso e-mail fue enviado a varios destinatarios, conteniendo referencias a Halo 3 antes de su lanzamiento? ...que un Laser Spartan es tan caro como 7,266 Granada de Fragmentacion? ...que Avery J. Johnson uso un Rifle de Francotirador de Aplicacion Especial M99 cuando asesino a Jerald Mulkey Ander? ...que los Mensajes de Mayday contienen varias referencias literarias? ...que el Plató de Caida 105 fue asesinado por Grunts en la Batalla de Jericho VII? ...que Ensemble Studios, no Bungie fueron los creadores de Halo Wars? ...que el Proyecto No Identificado de Halo tiene el nombre codigo de "Halo: Chronicles"? ...que la Carga C-12 puede destruir tres metros del armazon de batalla Titanio-A de la UNSC? ...que el Coronel James Ackerson cometio traicion intentando sabotear al Programa SPARTAN-II? ...que todas las copias de Crackdown tenian el [[Halo 3 Beta|Beta de Halo 3]]? ...que el verdadero nombre del Alto Profeta de la Piedad era "Hod Rumnt"? ...que las Naciones Unidas fueron puestas a cargo de las Naciones de la Tierra una vez que la humanidad empezo a colonizar planetas cercanos? ...que la SPARTAN-458 solo aparece en el juego para el Xbox 360 Dead or Alive 4? ...que la UNSC tiene 400 años de existencia? ...que Norteamerica ha sido unificada en la Republica Norteamericana? *...que los Precursores fueron los unicos en superar a los Forerunner en adelanto tecnologico? ...que Avery J. Johnson es Americano? ...que el Rifle de Sonido Profundo, usada por asesinos de la ONI , mataban instantaneamente y no dejaban marcas de entrada? ...que hay 68,554 lineas de dialogo en la trilogia de Halo, la mayoria siendo lineas de combate aleatorias? ...que Disembodied Soul esta aprisionado en el servidor de Bungie? ...que Bungie guarda toda la informacion relacionada a Halo en la Biblia de la Historia de Halo? ...que la historia del Covenant esta descrita en 7 murales en una escena eliminada? ...que la pagina 122 de la Novela Grafica de Halo dice que Avery J. Johnson es un Spartan-I? ...que las palabras lien habladas por los Jackals y los Elites en Halo: Combat Evolved son palabras en ingles invertidas? ...que los Grunts tienen una sociedad matriarca? ...que al crear una cuenta en Halo 1 llamada ".fortune" activara una frase parecida al de una galleta de la fortuna? ...que un mensaje misterioso fue encontrado en el audio de Halo 2? ...que el Projecto HAYABUSA era el rival del Projecto MJOLNIR? ...que la pipa de Jacob Keyes puede ser encontrada pegada en su cuerpo Flood? ...que hay un Sentinela en Halo 2 que dispara agujas de aguijoneador? ...que la explosion de una ruptura del espacio mando a un IA de la UNSC del 2552 al 2004? ...that the Covenant produced an AI capable of thinking for itself and betraying its masters? ...that there are Cavemen in Sierra 117? ...that The Ark was making a second ..Installation 04? ...that the majority of colonists on Harvest are of American descent? ...that only the Plasma Rifle, Plasma Pistol, Needler and the Energy Sword stayed in-game throughout the trilogy? ...that the UNSC Army has its own variant of the M6 Magnum called the M6J Carbine? ...that there are over 6000 unique Armor Permutations combinations in Halo 3? ...that a serial number on the M808 Scorpion MBT is the birth date of Halo 1's Art Director? ...that the Forerunners built a sort of fallout shelter called the Shield World with which they could survive the Halos' destruction? ...that the first known Covenant colony was the planet Joyous Exultation? ...that the UNSC was formed during the Interplanetary War, which occurred in the 2160's? ...that Hunters are collective entities formed from numerous eel-like beings? ...that when a Flood Infection Form infests a host it can instantly acquire their memories? ...that the planet Onyx contained the only known Forerunner city? ...that the Arbiter was originally called the Dervish, but was changed for political correctness? ...that Mountain Dew Game Fuel was an energy drink used to promote Halo 3? ...that Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 take place during the 9th Age of Reclamation? ...that Road 32-B was the route of extraction for SPARTAN-II Blue Team on Victoria? ...that CQB Armor and EVA Armor are variants of MJOLNIR Armor in Halo 3? ...that the name of the ship that Miranda Keyes commanded in Halo 3 was named the Forward Unto Dawn? ...that "Blam!" was the second codename for Halo: Combat Evolved, replacing "Monkey Nuts"? *...that the Scarab in Halo 3 Is programmed with an AI, so it walks strategically around the battlefield? ...that someone bought the web address "ilovepees.com" hoping to get hits from I Love Bees fans incorrectly entering the web address? ...that a Marine is named in homage to a popular World of Warcraft clip? ...that the UNSC Air Force and UNSC Army occupy UNSC territory as defensive forces? ...that there is a Plasma Rifle in Halo 2 with the power of a Scarab's main cannon? ...that Colonel James Ackerson is the only known UNSC Army officer? ...that an alien called the Doberman Gator was designed, but scrapped? ...that Oly Oly Oxen Free is a six-note tone used by SPARTAN-IIs as an all-clear signal? ...that a cat named Jonesy was lost on the Pillar of Autumn? ...that in addition to writing Halo music, Martin O'Donnell wrote the jingles for Mr. Clean and Flintstone Kids Vitamins? ...that Elites are required to recite the Writ of Union when they make their oaths to the Covenant? ...that although their storylines and universes are separate, Halo contains many references to Bungie 's 1994 Mac FPS Marathon? ...that the Ring of Rockets glitch can be mimicked with a Missle Pod in Halo 3? ...that Harvest, 10 lightyears from Earth, is repeatedly described as the UNSC's furthest colony, when Coral is much further at 42 lightyears? ...that Earth has a Surveillance Grid that the government uses to monitor the actions of civilians? ...that a Forerunner installation was discovered underneath the colony Coral before the planet was reported destroyed by the Covenant? ...that the Halo series includes an audio drama? ...that pictures are visible on the Halo 2 Scorpion tread? ...that Elites have their own arm shields like Jackals? ...that some Spartans and smart AIs have Zen beliefs? ...that a specific Brute can be seen urinating on the wall? ...that a glitch can take players above the Halo 2 level The Oracle? ...that the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] has a sister ship, the [[UNSC Dawn Under Heaven|UNSC Dawn Under Heaven]]? ...that Halo Wars concept art depicts an Arctic Beast? ...that Elites live in polyhedral huts? ...that the Didact and the Librarian are the only known Forerunner individuals? ...that Yayap is the only known Grunt to have been respected by Jackals? ...that an Elite named Zuka 'Zamamee hunted the Master Chief across Halo? ...that the Brute Chopper is a variation of a plow designed by an Engineer named Lighter Than Some as a peace offering to humanity? ...that Usze 'Taham is the only known Elite with claret-colored armor? ...that the Covenant battle station Unyielding Hierophant was repeatedly referred to as the "uneven elephant" by Avery Johnson? ...that Tartarus' juvenile name was Tartar? ...that the Prophet of Restraint was involved in a major sexual scandal that jeopardized his position and allowed the future Prophet of Truth to usurp him? ...that the Prophetess of Obligation and the Jackal Shipmistress Chur'R-Yar are the only named female members of the Covenant that are known in the Halo Universe? ...that the Jackal Shipmistress Chur'R-Yar was the first female member of the Covenant ever to be mentioned in the Halo Universe? ...that Zhar, a Kig-Yar, is the only known non-Sangheili Zealot? ...that a flamethrower was intended to be put into the first two Halo games, but for balance reasons wasn't included in campaign until Halo 3? *...that the true name of the "Prophet" species is San'Shyuum, and the Latin name Perfidia Vermis or "Worms of Treachery"? ...that the true name of the "Elite" species is Sangheili, and the Latin name Macto cognatus or "I honor my Father's blood"? ...that the true name of the "Brute" species is Jiralhanae, and the Latin name Servus ferox or "wild slave"? ...that the true name of the "Engineer" species is Huragok, and the Latin name Facticius indoles or "artificial genius"? ...that the true name of the "Hunter" aliens are Mgalekgolo, and the Latin name Ophis congregatio or "serpent union"? ...that the true name of the "Drone" species is Yanme'e, and the Latin name Turpis rex or "dishonorable king"? ...that the true name of the "Jackal" species is Kig-yar, and the Latin name Perosus Latrunculus or "Hateful Bandit"? ...that the true name of the "Grunt" species is Unggoy, and the Latin name Monachus frigus or "cold monk"? ...that Pan Cam allows the player to leave the confines of a map while in Theater Mode? ...that the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are recruited from the Special Operations forces within the Unified Earth Government's nations and colonies? ...that the Governors of Contrition are a radical sect of the Covenant that believes the Flood to be a creation of the Forerunners to be worshiped? ...that Araquiel was an AI that took the form of the terrifying devil from which he was named? ...that The Garden of Eden was created by a Forerunner? ...that French Halo fans made an unofficial Halo sidescrolling game called Halo Zero? ...that Maria-062 is the only known Spartan-II to retire? ...that Randall is one of the only Spartan-IIs truly MIA? ...that 032 Mendicant Bias is a traitorous Forerunner AI that supported the Flood for a time? ...that the Mantle is a Forerunner legend that was the supposed source of their power? ...that, in addition to voicing Cortana, actress Jen Taylor has voiced Princess Peach in Mario games? ...that Darin is a Spartan 1.1 and a drug addict? ...that Chips Dubbo is a Marine in Halo: Combat Evolved referenced only in the credits? ...that enormous Bungie fan Claude Errera had a Halo character named after him? ...that Sinoviet Heavy Machinery, its shipping containers visible in Halo 3, manufactures civilian vehicles? ...that the Energy Sword and Fuel Rod Gun are unusable in Halo: Combat Evolved? ...that Sanghelios is the Elite homeworld? ...that humorous messages can be found written on the Assault bomb in Halo 2? ...that Dr. Catherine Halsey created both the SPARTAN-II project and Cortana, who was built using a clone of her own brain? ...that the Iron skull enables permadeath for co-op players in all difficulty levels? ...that the military vehicle known as the Warthog has a sports car variant, the Civilian Warthog? ...that the UNSC honored Master Chief John-117's actions with a musical event called Believe? ...that C-12 is an explosive powerful enough to destroy a five-story building with only a 4x4x4 inch cube? ...that in 2552 there is a popular magazine called Car & Pilot? ...that Luna, Earth's moon, has been colonized? ...that the UNSC CASTLE Base was intentionally built on top of a Forerunner complex? ...that the Halo series contains numerous biblical references? ...that the [[UNSC Hopeful|UNSC Hopeful]] is one of the oldest and most revered ships in the UNSC fleet? ...that Jake Courage is a famous war photographer who took the last known shot of the Master Chief? ...that the Ministry of Tranquility is a branch of the Covenant government known for cataloging Forerunner glyphs? *...that Te is the Hunter homeworld? ...that Balaho is the Grunt homeworld? ...that Doisac is the Brute homeworld? ...that Eayn is the Jackal homeworld? ...that Palamok is the Drone homeworld? ...that the Grunt Rebellion began as a conflict between the Grunts and Jackals over shared resources? ...that a joke scene depicting Sergeant Johnson hugging an Elite can be seen by beating the final level of Halo: Combat Evolved on Legendary? ...that Olivia is one of the stealthiest Spartan-IIIs? ...that N'chala was an ancient African who witnessed the construction of the portal leading to the Ark? ...that Substance is the blue gas giant in Halo 2 that Installation 05 orbits? ...that the Covenant Loyalists worship the Forerunners? ...that the so-called "Stupid Cop" is a vigilante police officer? ...that Jason Morelli is obsessed with the jazz music of 1941? ...that the Pelican dropships and Warthog's have been used by the UNSC for approx. 50 years? ...that the 'chatter is the twenty-sixth century equivalent of the mobile phone? ...that Jason Jones can be seen naked in an Easter Egg in Halo 3? ...that the Human-Covenant War is often termed the "Great War", echoing the labeling of WWI? ...that John-117 considers Linda-058 to be the strongest Spartan? ...that crouching while jumping gives the player extra height? ...that the crowning of new Covenant Hierarchs takes place during the Ascension? ...that a Thirsty Grunt Easter Egg is hidden in a section of Halo: Combat Evolved? ...that Kirk is a Spartan who was crippled during his augmentations? ...that an Elite Zealot and a Jackal Zealot share the same name? ...that the UNSC Navy still has a seaborne branch on Earth? ...that the population of Earth after the Human-Covenant War sits at 300 million? ...that Orbital is the first Halo 3 map to be set in space? ...that Covenant starships are powered with Pinch Fusion Reactors? ...that brief portions of an Early Halo 2 Script have been transcribed? ...that in all three Halo trilogy games Eiltes are the first Covenant race seen? ...that the Covenant use recovered Protectors for the personal protection of the Prophets on battlefields? ...that a Covenant Destroyer is 1500 meters long? ...that Science Lances were assembled by the Prophet of Regret in 2525, after the Battle of Chi Ceti to try and study Spartan MJOLNIR technology? ...that the Ripa 'Moramee was the Seventeenth Arbiter in the Line of Immaculate Succession? ...that the received its thrusters in 2530 from the ? ...that slipstream space translations for a Phoenix-class Colony Ship require 4.3 quadrillion calculations of the quantum field per second? ...that Plasma Rifles are much more effective against Combat Forms in Halo 3 than any other game? ...that Professor Ellen Anders has an IQ of 180 ...that Helljumpers is another name for ODST ...that the Halo Wars track Through Your Hoops will sound like the Halo Theme song in the middle of it. ...that Doisac has three satellites called Warial, Solrapt, and Teash ? ...that there is a non moving monkey in Arrival, the first level of Halo 3? ...that it is impossible to replicate any Halo 3 playable charecters in multiplayer? ...that Derelict and Boarding Action are the first two maps set in space? ...that the Kig-yar built a space habitat with the Insurrection called The Rubble? ...that Kurt's Green Team often won againest John's Blue Team